She is a switchblade
by DazingDance
Summary: The founding of Konoha with a Femmadara, Hashimada. Hashirama knew he loved Madara with all his being, trying to get her too realise that she loved him back wasn't so easy. it was more of a battle then all there previous ones combined but Hashirama wasn't know as a headstong idiot for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hashirama's POV

Energy was surging through my body as I walked through the village, there was nothing I had wanted so much in my life more than this, we maybe except for her... it had taken years of fighting and sacrifice, many injuries and lost hours spent on the battlefield to fight a losing battle that benefited no one. Resisting the urge to sing and dance down the street I started my search for her, since we had agreed to the peace treaty I had hardly let Madara have a minute to herself except to sleep, I felt a little guilty but my excitement won over. We had been separated since we discovered each others family names at that river and now I had my friend back and hopefully something more.

As I turned the corner into the temporary uchiha compound I saw her there waiting, her wild hair swaying in the wind was the short bits caressed the side of her face, she was wearing the usual Uchiha garb and she was looking... beautiful, she was slender and tall for a female, defined cheekbones a soft jawline, piercing eyes even without the sharingan, I hadn't always felt this attraction to Madara, it started slowly on the battlefield when we were both developing into adults, It started with thoughts of pinning her down with my mokuton and touch her all over, which was followed by dreams some which were innocent of us together raising a bunch of children and others that wasn't so innocent.

"Oi Hashirama, are we going to get to work or are you going to just stand there with that stupid look on your face" hearing her angelic voice I was pulled out of my thoughts to see her looking at me with a quirked eyebrow. Giving her a sheepish look I ruffled her hair earning a playful scowl as she pushed my arm away.

"Madaarrraaa your all work and no play, why don't we go get some breakfast, they have just opened a new stand"

"We can grab it in a take out bag, we need to meet with the construction workers for the bath house, people are getting fed up of bathing in the river, its a long walk and its cold"

"I know I know, lead the way maddie-chan"

"Call me that again and I will toast your chestnuts if you catch my drift"

"You would have to catch me first little maddie-chan" I laughed while dodging a swipe, wrapping my arm around her shoulders I beckoned her to walk with me while she tried her best to dislodge my arm. Having her this close I could smell her scent of white lilies and feeling her pressed up against me gave me a throb in between my legs, resisting the urge to move my hand down to her waist and pull her closer I just started chatting about the village.

Madara's POV

Hashirama was such a idiot sometimes, I sometimes think I was making a mistake when I indulged his touching and his playful banter, it wasn't that I minded it so much but people would get the wrong idea if he kept touching me, I had already heard whispered rumours that me and Hashirama were secret lovers the whole time and that I was harbouring a little Senju baby. And I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about rolling in the hay with Hashirama, he was a amazing specimen, the only man who could match me in the battlefield and that thought alone was enough to turn me on, heat would always pool in my stomach when he pulled me close like this, my face would always be near his throat which meant I had to fight the urge to nibble on it, and when he would talk to me he would lean so he could whisper in my ear, his gentle breath would tickle my ear. But I couldn't let this attraction continue, I may be one of the strongest shinobi in the world but I was still a women and when people were always looking for a chance to diminish my accomplishments just because I had lady parts, it was the same in the clan as I had to fight extra hard just too be acknowledged as clan leader, when I first started everyone would hint at me settling down with a husband and starting a family.

I think the only reason they didn't try and force a marriage on me was because no one else could match Hashirama on the battlefield, but now that we were allies there is nothing stopping them from trying now, I didn't want my life as Madara the strongest Uchiha to be erased just to become Madara someone's wife. I continues to listen to Hashirama's chatter as we strolled through the village, I looked up at his only to be caught off guard when our eyes locked, his eyes were a deep chocolate colour with flecks of yellow, it was almost like his eyes contained the sun behind them, it took me a moment to realise that we had both stopped walking and were just staring into each others eyes, Hashirama's endless chatting had stopped as well as he seemed engrossed in assessing my features.

"Hashirama, we need to keep going" I said breaking the spell that seemed to befall us.

"ermmm yeah yeah lets go"

 **Time skip**

Hashirama's POV

Today couldn't have gone better, the bath house would be completed in a amazing two weeks, they have hired extra people to work around the clock to make sure its done and will be a real cornerstone in making people feel like this is a home. And Madara had even agreed to come back to mine for celebratory drinks. We were a bottle of sake down each and I had heard Madara giggle in a way I never heard before even when we were children, we had been reminiscing about our time together as children.

"You used to look so stupid with that bowl cut"

"are you saying that I look handsome now" I retorted wriggling my eyebrows

"Hardly, your dress sense still leaves something to be desired" she scoffed., gazing up at me with rosy cheeks and a soft and rare unguarded smile.

"Guess I will just have to get rid of these cloths then since they offend you so much" I said as I stood up and pulled off my shirt.

"YOU PERVY BASTARD STOP TRYING TO STRIP" she yelled jumping up to try and stop me from stripping further only to trip on my discarded shirt and fall onto me toppling us both over. This did stop ever of us as I continues to try and pull my trousers off while she tried to hold them up leaving us to wrestle on the floor. Laughing manically I could see Madara getting more and more panicked.

"Don't tell me you have never seen a man undress before"

"Of course I have you stupid idiot"

"Then why so flustered Uchiha"

"I just don't want to see your ugly body, I have seen enough terrors in my lifetime thank you"

"If its so ugly then why can't you stop touching it"

"I AM STOPPING YOU FROM STRIPPING YOU PERVY BASTARD" finally getting the upper hand I rolled on top of Madara and pinned her to the floor, cause her to give me one of the famous Uchiha glares which I was fortunately immune too. It wasn't until her face turned in a mischievous smirk that I realise she was up to something and I felt her pinch my nipple causing me to jolt out of shock. It was that jolt that pushed my erection into her leg and I could tell she notice when she schooled her face into a neutral mask and looked away.

But it was now or never, I gentle turned her face to look back at me and leaned in closer, feeling no resistance I pressed my lips to hers and started trying to coax her into action, it was rare moments like this that reminded me that Madara was actually really shy. Feel her arms wrap around my shoulders to bring me closer I took that as encouragement and started kneading her breasts, her legs wrapped around my hips as she started grinding against me and moaning, this was actually happening.

We separated momentary so that we could pull off each others cloths before I went straight to her nipple and started sucking while my hand went down to play with her clitoris.

"Hashiramaaaaaa we need to stop, we getting carried away" she said while I pushed a finger insider her and started pumping it in and out.

"Do you want to stop" I asked while switching nipples and adding a second finger as she started to become more bold and stroke my mini senju between my legs.

"Yes... no... yes... I dunno" biting her neck and sucking on it I knew I should stop, I knew she obviously wasn't sure or ready for this but I could bring myself to do the right thing, it felt like I had been waiting for this for years and I didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind.

"now is your last chance, do you want me to continue" I said lining up against her opening, she gave me a nod and pulled me down into a kiss as I pushed into her slowly, I could feel her tight walls constricting around my erection squeezing me nice and tight, staying still and giving her time to adjust we continue to dance with out tongues, she was holding onto my back as if I was her only life line, her nails digging into me as I gentle stroked her sides, she started rocking her hips signalling that she was ready to continue, pumping in and out of her with deep thrusts we stopped kissing to get some breaths of air when she bit my neck her legs constricted around my hips to bring me closer, getting rougher in my thrusts I could feel myself getting closer to completion, wanting to look her in the eye I stroked the hair away from her face and kissed her one last time before she orgasmed causing her to tighten even more around me and triggering my release.

Rolling off from the top of Madara I lied down and brought her close to me as she clung to my side, I watched as her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep, feeling way to exhausted to move us off the floor I soon followed suit.

Time skip

Madara's POV

A cold gentle breeze was what woke me as I started analysing my surroundings, Hashirama was still sound asleep right next to me as I sat up to see our cloths scattered around me, the memories of the nights came back to me as my heart started to hammer against my chest, what had I done, how could I have been so weak! Grabbing my cloths I kept myself as stealthy as possible so that I wouldn't wake Hashirama, quickly getting dressing I opened the window and jumped outside. Sorry Hashirama but this was a mistake and it wouldn't be happening again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama's POV

It had been two weeks since I had woke up alone on the floor with barely even a hint that Madara had been there with me and she had managed to avoid me at every turn. At first I made excuses for her in my mind, just assuring myself that she had been busy until Tobirama came to me with documents that Madara had given him to pass to me, Madara would never voluntarily go to Tobirama since all they could manage to do was glare at each other, but considering that Tobirama didn't grumble about evil Uchiha I have to assume that Madara put in effort to be nice to Tobirama probably to ensure he would at the very least pass on the documents.

But today she wouldn't be able to avoid me, its the opening of the Bath house and we were both expected to be there as respected heads of our clans, decided to make head way before I was late I picked up a necklace I had brought the Uchiha and put it in my pocket so I could give it too her. I could already see a crowd gathering around the new bath house waiting for us to announce it open and ready for business. Jumping onto the stage I looked around to see only my brother there waiting for me, we still had a while at least, maybe she would still show her face. Slumping my shoulders and pouting I heard my brother grumble before feeling him smack the back of my head.

"Stop pouting you idiot, your meant to look like a leader" He growled barely looking at me as he tried to stand straight and keep his composure for the crowd.

"But brother I just wish she would show up, I haven't seen her beautiful face in so long"

"You talking about that Uchiha? I wouldn't call her beautiful, she is probably doing some work, something you could learn a thing or two about"

"You saw her last brother, tell me did the birds sing extra hard when she walked by, did she still smell of white lilies, did the sunshine shine extra bright when she smiled, tell me brother please" I wailed tugging on Tobirama's sleeve, I could see I was going to far and was embarrassing him when I could see him straining not to yell at me, if we wasn't in public I would have no doubt he would give me a piece of his mind.

"No brother, the birds flew away aware that a monster was in there midst, I wouldn't even stand close enough to that thing to sniff it but I am sure she probably smells of terror and stolen souls and I don't think she has the ability to smile" Okay maybe things were still frosty between them too.

Deciding that this was enough dilly dallying I decided to throw away my sad aura and start the opening ceremony, I could always try and catch the Uchiha later, she can't avoid me forever, I would just have to be more clever with my attempts to get her alone. As I step forward and addressed the crowd I saw a black blur out the corner of my eye, and glanced over to see Madara standing next to Tobirama, usually she would stand on the side closes to me but she seemed to be using Tobirama as a barrier between us, Tobirama gave her a quick sideways glance before looking at me questionably.

Madara POV

I had been waiting in a close by oak tree for Hashirama to finally start the ceremony, I didn't want to get there a moment too soon and give him a chance to drag me into conversation or touch me, I could see that Tobirama had registered my presence but he seems to be keeping it too himself, probably because he is happier with there being distance between me and Hashirama, either way I felt thankful towards him for no making Hashirama aware I was here, all the idiot would have had too do was look for my Chakra and he would have had me caught but he seemed to be too busy moping.

Finally joining them, I stood next to Tobirama and a little behind to keep the attention off myself, I saw Hashirama give me a quick glance and it caused my heart to flutter and to second guess my decision to come here today, the wind was tussling his hair in a way that most would find charming and if there was one talent that Hashirama had it was rally a crowd with one of his overly idealistic speeches. After sneaking out of Hashirama's home I had been making sure that our paths didn't cross, I even went as far as too search Tobirama out so I could pass on paperwork, Tobirama glares had become sceptical looks as he never questioned me but it was clear he wanted to and it didn't seem like Hashirama had told him either. Hearing a sigh next to me I looked up to see Tobirama giving me a sideways glance.

"Are you and Hashirama going to get over what ever is going on, this is getting tiring"

"No, these boundaries are necessary for us"

"You have know my brother long enough to know he doesn't do boundaries"

"what do you care Senju-brat, I would have thought this would have pleased you"

"I usually would be but he doesn't get any work done when he is moping"

"Hn this still sounds like a YOU problem"

"What are you two talking about" I heard Hashirama question softly behind me as I looked around I could see people dispersing while someone were going into the bathhouse to look around and test it, Tobirama had a small smirk on his face making it clear that he was just trying to distract me before I could slip away, sighing I turned around and faced Hashirama,

"We were just discussing your terrible work ethic, on that note I should leave you both to your work" Walking off I dodged Hashirama's attempt to swing his arm around my shoulders.

"MADARA!" I heard him yell as I continued to weave my way around the crowds.

"MMMAAAADDDDAAARRRAAAAA" Did that man have no shame, feel a hand grab my arm I was yanked into a hidden bit of the wooded bit by Hashirama, turning around to swing a quick punch his face I caught him and the right side of his face causing him to fly and giving me a chance to escape.

Time Skip

Getting into bed I sigh and tried to relax, today had been wasted on avoiding Hashirama as he didn't give up easy and I got no work done, it wasn't until Tobirama needed something that Hashirama relented in his chase and I was free to rest for the night. I am started to think Hashirama was enjoying this as if it was as game, he didn't seem at all deterred by my indifference. Drifting off I was jerk fully wake by the sensation of someone playing with my hair only to realise that I was being spooned and it didn't take a genius to work out that there was only one man stupid enough to even think about doing this.

"Stupid Senju you seem to have a death wish" he chuckled a deep and warm one, he has been smart enough to make sure my arms were pinned and his legs were tangled with mine from behind, I wasn't going to wriggle out of this one with easy, he was alternating between nuzzling my neck and placing kisses there, did the weeks of avoidance not tell this man anything!

"Senju what do you think your doing?"

"giving my maddie-chan some love"

"Did you not get the hint, I don't want your love, it was a one time thing" he paused in his administrations to my neck and placed his head cheek to cheek with me.

"You don't mean that"

"How have you not gotten the hint, I have been RUNNING away from you"

"mmmm but I know you like me back, you wouldn't let just anyone touch you like that, its kinda selfish of me but that is one of the things I like about you, that you reserve certain parts of yourself for only a select few, only a few people will ever truly know you and I kinda like that"

"where as your a personality slut spreading yourself all around town, laughing at just anyone's jokes. Is that what your saying?"

"When you say it like that it sounds so bad maddie-chan"

"No worse than breaking into someones bed so you can cuddle them I suppose" I said trying to put all my disapproval into that one sentence. While he went back to nibbling at my neck and trying to snuggle closer which at this point wasn't possible.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't avoid me, leaving all alone without your touch, your warmth or your sexy tight little bottom" He said while pinching my nipple through my thin top which cause me to yelp and throw my head back, bashing him right in the nose, taking this momentary distraction I rolled out and grounded myself at the other end of the room to see Hashirama was only in his boxers. Presumptuous bastard!

"I think you should leave Hashi, I told you I don't want to continue this"

"But why? I know you feel like energy between us, we are always pulling together. We are not meant to be apart Uchiha" He said while making his way towards me, only to grab my hips and push them to his "We are meant to be connected Maddie" He finished grinding against me.

"Your just horny you dirty bastard, get out now"

"Tell me why your fighting this so much first, I know you enjoy our time together just as much as I"

"and they call Uchiha over confident and arrogant, I don't want to be with you or any man Hashirama, I am not here to be owned by a man as a beautiful bit of property and I don't want people thinking I only accepted this alliance because I couldn't resist the absolutely irresistible Hashirama Senju!"

"You think I am irresistible"

"Your always missing the point"

"But maddie what about all the beautiful little children that we are gonna have" He said earning a smack around the head.

"Oh and when did we decide we were having children"

"I just assumed it would happen eventually, I mean I don't remember wear protection the other night do you?"

"out"

"but maddie-chaaannnnnnn"

"GET OUT" he instantly went into a major sulk as he started slowly making his way to the door but this time I wouldn't fall for it, he can sulk and leave. I have said my piece. I had worked hard to make a name for myself, I wasn't becoming Hashirama's arm candy. Closing the door behind him it was only then that I took notice of a soft brush on my chest and realised I was wearing a necklace, That idiot must have slipped it onto me as I slept, it was a silver fox with ruby gems for eyes... damn it if I thought it was a little sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Madara's POV

After kicking Hashirama out of my house I was unable to get back to sleep 'that selfish bastard never did think twice about disrupting my sleep' I decided maybe it was time to tune up on some training, since the whole lets be friends peace agreement I didn't have regular fights with Hashirama to keep my skills sharp. Arriving at the training grounds I saw that Tobirama was there meditating (didn't really surprise me as that senju never did seem to have a off switch unfortunately) Picking up a rock I threw it at him for him to catch it letting my know he had sensed my approach.

"Hey little rabbit" I shouted over to him hoping to gauge a reaction, all I got was him opening his eyes and giving me a level look.

"Little rabbit?" he questions

"Your fur collar makes me think of a rabbit"

"Its actually white sea lion fur, it was gifted to me"

"A water animal, of course I should have guessed" Not giving me a response Tobirama stood up and dusted himself off, I had at least disrupted his peace time "Want to spar? I haven't had a chance for a while"

"Going to use this as a chance to kill me "

"Can't kill you remember, part of the deal but that doesn't stop me from beating you to a inch of you life" earning a genuine smirk from him he threw the rock back at me. I guess that was his answer.

 **Time Skip**

After 4 fours of fighting we were both covered in a light sheen of sweat with out cloths being torn to their limits, I could feel my hair was matted and my shoes were squelching from all the water that Tobirama had been throwing about, the tips of his hair were had black bits where I had singed his hair, he was no Hashirama but he had definitely helped me let loose, feeling more relaxed we both seemed to have come to a natural ending of the spar session. Tobirama was giving me a strange look that was a mixture between contemplative and confused. Sighing I turned around to walk away before Tobirama called out to me.

"If there was a Jutsu that could Izuna back would you do it"

"You have some big balls talking about Izuna" I growled turning around to look at him. "What have you done little Rabbit"

"Nothing yet but I am tweaking with something"

"And here I thought you was the smart one, if you could bring someone back to life with a jutsu there would be nothing to stop someone else copying that jutsu and bring people back, wars could be prolonged with fallen soldiers"

"Typical Uchiha, always thinking of war"

"Typical Senju, living in a fantasy world!" A screaming tension had filled the air, fighting my instinct to turn on my sharingan, I could see his fingers twitching ready to attack seriously this time. Sighing and resisting the urge to punch that stuck up brat repeatedly in the face I unfolded my arms and relaxed as best as I could to show that I wasn't going to attack.

"Listen little Rabbit, I understand I really do but you can just erase his death, even if you did bring Izuna back I would just have to risk losing him all over again. It isn't something I want to feel twice, and I am sure your thinking of your lost brothers too"

"So you don't want him back because your scared?"

"why do you want him back"

"I don't want to answer that"

"Why ask me in the first place then"

"I thought you might help me, some people from the Uzumaki clan are coming and I was going to look through some of their techniques, I thought you might has something to offer"

"Your still going to go through with this then" He did answer but crossed his arms tighter 'and they said I was prideful and thick headed'. "Good luck, but if this ends up threatening Konoha then I will really beat you till a inch of your life"

"If it ends up threatening Konoha I will let you"

 **Time Skip**

After talking about Izuna I found I didn't want to be alone and as much as I wanted to just push it down and forget about the bile that was rising in my chest, sneaking outside of Hashirama's house I could see he was asleep, opening the window I crawled inside of the bed and cuddled up to Hashirama's back, just listening to his steady breathing was enough to calm me down.

"Madara?" Flinching I wrapped my arms tightly around Hashirama and nuzzled into his back to stop him from turning around"

"I didn't want to be alone"

"What happened" Prying my hands from around him he flipped around and took a a look at my appearance, I still looked like a wreck from my spar session but to Hashirama it probably looked like I had actually been in a proper fight.

"I don't want to talk, just hold me and never tell anyone I let you" Giving me a affectionate smile he pulled me closer and wrapped me up completely, lying both of us down so I was resting on his chest I could hear the thumping of his heart, I think I could recognise his heartbeat anywhere. The last thing I remember before drifitng off to sleep was Hashirama kissing my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama's Pov

I made sure to wake up early this time so Madara couldn't sneak out on me again, holding her in my arms this way was the smallest and most vulnerable I had ever seen her look, she was curled tight against me and hadn't moved or even stirred in the last hour I had been watching over her. She was still wearing the fox necklace I had given her which I was taking as a good sign. It was still early and not many people would be out, Madara was still looking like a mess so I figured she would want to go to the new bath house before people could see her. Giving her a gentle shake I received quick uppercut to my jaw that flung me off the bed, getting up off the floor I saw Madara looking startled and panicked.

"It's just me Maddie-chan" hearing my voice seemed to calm her down as she flopped back onto the bed and threw the blanket back over herself, returning to the bed I gave her another shove which earned me a grumble.

"Maddie-chan, you need to get to the bath house. You have gotten stinky"

"Charming" she grumbled

"we can go get breakfast after"

"I need to go home"

"You can after breakfast"

"I don't have cloths"

"I can lend you cloths"

"And have everyone see me walking around in your cloths, that's how rumours start you stupid Senju" she declared throwing the blanket off her and shooting up so she could give me a steady glare. Smiling at her outburst I flopped on top of her crushing her with my weight. As she tried to wriggle out from under me I responded by cuddling her harder.

"are you going to tell me what put you in such a state last night"

"hn"

"You say you don't want anything to happen between us yet you come here for midnight snuggles, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be seen in my cloths"

"Hn!"

"You can ignore me all you want, I am not going anywhere"

"Hn" Sighing I could see that she wasn't going to budge and I would just have to be patience, she didn't storm out as soon as she woke up so I wasn't going to push it. Rolling off of her we both just laid there letting the silence overcome us. I could practically feel conflict rolling off her, whatever had happened last night after I left her house had really bothered her.

Madara Pov

I knew I should probably move before I did something I regretted but his presence was a constant that I needed right now, he had a energy that licked at my emotional wounds and soothed them for a while. It sometimes scared me how dependent I was beginning to feel towards Hashirama's presence. I needed a distraction again.

Rolling on top of Hashirama I straddled his hips and pulled my top off throwing it too the ground, loosing the wrapping around my chest I let my breasts hang free, there was a gentle breeze coming from somewhere that brushed my nipples and made them hard, Hashirama looked like he had just been slapped around the face. Considering what a pervert he was he didn't seem to know what to do with himself, leaning down I pressed my lips to his and started coaxing him to kiss back, I felt his hand wrap around the back of my neck like it was anchoring him to me.

Reaching down I started pulling down his pants, leaning back he removed his hand from my neck so he could pull off his shirt while I pulled off my own pants leaving us both bear to the world, he was already at full mast and it looked angry and red. Sitting down on it I took his all the way, it hurt a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't ignore, Rotating my hips back and forth I rocked back till only the tip was inside me than took him back to the tip and back again with a quick thrust till he was balls deep being rewarded with a uncontrolled moan. He responded by sitting up and grabbing my head so he could crush our chests to each other and starting thrusting up into me. Holding on for what felt like my sanity I started scratching his back as I held him back. It slowly got rougher with us biting and scratching each other with occasional kisses.

"God I love you" he panted as I nussled our noses together, to stop myself from saying it back I pressed my lips to his to resume our making out, as the pressure in my lower stomach started to build I swung my head back and gasped as I felt Hashirama release inside of me, slowing our rocking down to a gentle stop I collapsed on his chest as he laid down, he was still inside me but neither of us were able to move. This moment no matter how fleeting this moment was it didn't need to be rushed.

Closing my eyes for a second and I didn't realised that I fallen asleep until I felt myself being placed into water, snapping myself awake I noticed that we were in the new bath house. Quickly sensed round for anyones chakra to see if anyone would have spotted us on the way here. Luckily there didn't seem to be many people awake, BUT THAT DIDNT MEAN HE SHOULD CARRY ME NUDE AROUND KONOHA! Shooting him with a glare he was already on the defensive.

"neee don't worry, you were wrapped in a blanket, no one saw anything" him saying that did nothing to relax me, picking up one of the close by sponges I started washing myself while Hashirama tried to cuddle in close to me, I turned my back and heard him sigh as he went on to wash himself as well. The air was thick with tension as the only sound was the water swishing about, getting myself clean as fast as I could I got out of the baths and summoned one of my cats to bring me some cloths.

"You use you summon to get your cloths" I heard Hashirama laugh as I gave him a look over my shoulder.

"Yes, the cats supply the whole of the clan with our cloths, they design them as well hence why our cloths are similar, they look after our weapons too"

"Explains why I never see them in battle"

"Till next time"

"Wait! Are you really going to run away like nothing happened again?"

"Don't act so surprised Hashirama, you knew how I felt about this from the start" It was rare that I would see such a serious tone on Hashirama's face but it spoke volumes.

"I spent nearly my whole life chasing this dream of peace that we shared and we are finally together, can be together and you want to push me away like before? You can't run away from this"

"We have our village don't we?"

"You came to me tonight, you started this tonight and now your going to act like you don't care!" he grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me close to him as I struggled but he was slightly stronger than me out right and I couldn't exactly go full blast on him in the middle of the village.

"I told you Hashirama, I am not going to be anyone's woman. I will not lose all the progress I made as a female shinobi just to become your side lined wife. We can do this but only as friends with benefits and no one must know" there was four different emotions that swept across Hashirama's face. First was shock, followed by pain than anger and lastly it was a complete switch when a major smile overtook his face and he brought me into a hug.

"Thats okay maddie-chan, I am going to make you change your mind, we will be wedded yet and our children shall be beautiful like you" with that a visible sweat drop went down my face. 'what a idiot'


End file.
